Enchanted
by Shadeofyourmemorys
Summary: This is a My Little Pony fanfiction for my girlfriend. It is based off of our OC's. Yes there will be allot of MLP shpping in here :)


**So this is just an experiment. Writing it for my girlfriend. It's our OC's. You will still see all the **

**original MLP characters though. **

* * *

><p>Destiny. many ponies search there whole lives to understand none truly ever do.<p>

As if there never meant to. I never understood tat myself. Never will. Equestria, it's a land

for all ponies to unit as one. Unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony alike. No more fears, no more

anger, no more outcasts. My name is Shade, i'm a music pony. My talent is my voice.

I have white fur, brown long hair with side bangs, and brown eyes. My cutie mark is a music

note that turns into a heart. Treble Clef to be Exact.

I just moved to ponyville looking for more purpose to my life. Music is magical,

but it can't be my everything. Can it? I moved into a small apartment just outside sugar cube

corner.

"Best go make friends." I reasoned with myself as I waled outside. Ponyville was flooded with

ponies, of all different talents. I felt left out, like, out of picture. An outcast.

A pink pony with poofy pink hair then galloped to me gasping.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed. "New Pony!"

"Wh-what?" I asked shocked as she hugged me.

We fell over, she was laughing but I was desperately trying to get away.

"Let, me, g-go..' I chocked.

"Oh i'm sorry."

She then got off of me.

"So? When did you get here?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Today." I answered rubbing my head.

"Today? Oh well then yo must meet all my friends!"

The pink earth pony then grabbed me and took off running. I yelped in fear.

What is this ponies deal? She needs to lay off the sugar.

"Twilight!" She yelled as she approached a large castle.

"Yes pinkie?" A voice asked as a beautiful purple alicorn walked out.

She was friends with a princess? No way.

"There is a new pony in town!" Pinkie said pointing to me.

"Oh hello there." Twilight said smiling. " Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no princess, pleasure to meet you." I said bowing down.

Twilight laughed.

"Please, call me Twilight. No need to bow. Please."

I stood up embarrassed.

"oops." I said as Twilight walked back inside.

"okay next is.."

I then stopped pinkie.

"No, pinkie, i'm flattered really,But, let me make my own friends. Please."

Pinkie then smiled and hopped away. What an odd pony.

* * *

><p>A few days went bye, i'v been practicing my music. It's the only thing i can seem to do.<p>

Making friends hasn't been easy. I hasn't. I went to take a stroll outside.

"Some good fresh air should help."

Then, I saw her. A orange pony with short black hair. She was wearing a blue and red

beanie on her head. She was beautiful. I watched her as I walked by, she was painting a picture.

Her cutie mark was a painterswood palette. I then ran into anouther pony. She was purple,

with choppy brown hair and brown eyes. Her cutie mark was paw print with a pink heart around it.

Wonder what that means?

"Sorry for bumping into you like that." I apologized.

She smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it!" She said cheerfully.

She sounded as hyper as pinkiepie.

"May i ask your name?" I asked politely.

"Rosa." She said. "you'rs?"

"Shade."

She jumped up and down.

"Good now we are friends! I'm a vet, what about you?"

"Singer."

"Oh wow! Are you famous?"

I laughed.

"A bit, i guess, i'm new."

She then took off running..

"Sorry!" She screamed. "I'm late! My animals!"

I laughed, and waved.

I sat outside the art gallery admiring the orange pegasus. Her beauty enchanted me.

Who knew a pegasus could seem so magical. just looking at her, my heart felt warm.

Yet, I felt sick as well. What was this feeling? I don't understand. She then looked

up at me. I blushed and ran off.

"Oh geez." I said. "What if she saw me?"

Just as I had feared, she ran outside, tapping my shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around, gazing into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Y-yes?" I asked, stuttering.

"Did you need something?"

My heart started racing. She was talking to me. I had just met her yet I already felt as if

I have known her for a lifetime.

"Oh, n-no. Just admiring your art."

She looked at me, confused.

"You look familiar." She said.

I look familiar? I would have know if I had eve met this enchanting pony.

"Oh! you were in my class in Canterlot! We were friends as fillies!"

Never mind. She knew me.

She then drug me into a hug.

"Shade? Holly cow. It's you."

I then remembered her. We were friends in school. She was the artist! How could I not

recognize her! I was there when she got her cutie mark!

"Oh! Stan!"

I then hugged her back, embracing her. I couldn't believe it was her.

"I see you are famous now." She said.

I Blushed.

"Oh no, just, um, well a little."

She laughed at me and smiled.

"Well, i'v got to get back to work. Meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

I Knotted yes, and she ran back into her art studio. I can't believe it.

I'm in love with my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise the next chapters will be longer, don't expect much from this one. Still<strong>

**planning a plot. :/**


End file.
